rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Spinel
The spinel is a type of mineral having a reddish colour. Properties Spinel gems from the planet of Jerde, especially those from what is now Vozolaz or Azgo and surrounding countries, were infused with an unknown substance of alien origin. This caused nearly every spinel mined from most deposits there to expand when in contact with fungi, which destroys the fungi in the process. When exposed to fungal spores, it seems to rapidly "explode" out of thin air as it tries to absorb the spores' particles into its structure. Uses While other countries usually use spinel gems as jewellery, in ancient times, spinel tiles were alternatingly used by Gauvajuts and their Vozonid successors as their currency. The Sarmelonid emperor Wantōzil tried to halt this practice in favour of using metallic coins in one of his modernisation programmes, but sometimes spinel gems were "farmed" as a medium of exchange when contemporary currencies have failed. Spinels can also be synthesised with rytoryntar to create karkite, an energy source for blaster shots, lanterns, and energy-based weaponry. The rytoryntar provides the energy when heated by lasers, and the spinel condenses that energy into a less-toxic form. Sometimes, worshippers leave spinel gems as their offerings to the earth goddess Hannahanna and her wights as they pray to them for wealth. As the spinel is also a symbol of the earth goddess, some spinels are also used as protective charms against evil spirits. Those gems are either embedded on headgear and clothing, or attached to wristbands and necklaces: regardless, a Vozonid would pray to their god to "activate" the gems from evil spirits. Although spinel gems were used to kill hostile aliens (as the gems can turn the aliens' bodies into pillars of more spinel), Kuelgons sometimes enjoyed swallowing spinel gems and having them "explode" in their stomachs. Attempting to safely remove them would take roughly an hour, and with their quick healing they would enjoy doing it again to impress their friends. In culture According to Gauvajut and Vozonid mythology, spinel gems were the sweat of the earth goddess Hannahanna or Laghuraz, as one of her gifts to humanity. Due to its ability to grow by "eating" mushrooms and fungal spores, it was later believed to be continually used by earth wights and spirits as their currency. It also led to the practice of keeping money and jewels away from mushrooms. Although most Vozonid societies no longer use spinel gems as money, Josol and Turodaron use "karki" as the name for their cents of their currency. Notable spinels * The Heart of Fire/Otoi Ghalljo - an octagonal gem housed and venerated at the Great Temple of Mandil at northeastern Josol as a symbol of the country's divine blessings, supposedly given as a gift to an ancient king from the goddess Hannahanna for helping her fight a great demon. Replicas of that gem were created as medals in sporting events, such as the Uorimon games at November. In other languages * Sarmelonid Vozonid: karki * Josolchir: karke * Siangwaanian: karʟ-kì, kaʟ-ri-kì Trivia * The term karki was derived from the cracking sound Vozonid spinels make when they "consume" fungi and grow. It, in turn, was also the root for an ancient Vozonid word for "money", qarqon. * The appearance of spinels in the Rabydosverse may be inspired by Steven Universe, as the author pitied one of the characters. * One of the many poetic names used for the country of Vozolaz is Karkilaz, which means "The Land of Spinels". See also * Obsidian, Gold, Emerald * Rytoryntar Category:Vozonid culture Category:Substances Category:Currency Category:Real world